


Peace

by Dudovisk, GuessWho



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Stablished Relationship, boraize, just the purest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-14
Updated: 2017-05-14
Packaged: 2018-10-31 13:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10900707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudovisk/pseuds/Dudovisk, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuessWho/pseuds/GuessWho
Summary: They were in peace now.





	Peace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dudovisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dudovisk/gifts).



> boraize is the best mcl ship and if you don't think so, you are wrong  
> also sorry if there's any mistakes, english is my second language

Right now, of all the words in any language, the one wich could describe them better is ‘peace’.  
In a lazy Sunday morning, Faraize wakes up first, legs tangled in Boris’, just like they were last night. He doesn’t bother putting glasses on, not now.   
The sun peeks through the window, it’s light not too bright, just enough to light their clothes that were remaining in the carpet, making Faraize remember last night and smile, getting closer to Boris, who was still asleep. The only sound that catches Faraize’s ears are the birds singing outside their house. Their house.  
It doesn’t matter for how long they’ve been together, that tingling feeling in their young lover’s hearts never seems to cease and probably never will.  
It’s one of those conections you read about in love poems. One of those that you sometimes doubt it really exists.  
Faraize just look at Boris’ peaceful sleeping expression with adoring eyes and goes back to sleep, because he knew when he’d woke up again, everything would still be in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
